Partners
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: In a different world Robin is actually a agent working for the NCIS team in New York and when a new agent joins the team things change for her. And, in Los Angeles the team investigates a hacker who hacked into the teams personal files. Crossover with my two favorite shows and couples, Barney & Robin and Deeks & Kesni.
1. Hacker

So, I wanted to write a story with my two favorite shows HIMYM and NCIS LA. So I came up with an idea that would involve not only the two shows but also my two ships from both shows. Here is a crossover that I was thinking of writing I hope you like this cause I think it could be a good story.

The story starts off in two different cities LA and NY where they are doing separate investigations until they hear from Granger about a hacker, hacking into the NCIS system and retrieving files of all NCIS agents including the NCIS team in NY. Where the two ships come in will be a bit later but it involves both ships which are Barney & Robin and Deeks & Kensi.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So, yesterday as I was surfing the internet I came across some pictures." Deeks said sitting at his desk early in the morning of the new year.

It was the beginning of 2014 and after a two week break everybody is now back to work. While on the break, Deeks was trying to catch up on the latest online gossip when something popped up on his computer screen. It didn't take him long to figure out who was in those pictures. It was Kensi, clearly having a blast in Mexico on her vacation. Deeks was shocked but surprisingly turned on by the pics on his screen. He never thought Kensi, the girl who's so quiet about her life and doesn't like to have much fun actually did something so out there like what he saw in those pics.

His co-workers all looked up from what they were doing to find out what Deeks was talking about when Kensi walked in. "Shoot." Deeks said, hoping he was caught by her cause that would just be embarrassing. Deeks closed his computer but soon after Eric comes half way down the stairs informing the team that they have a new case.

In New York, agent Scherbatsky was just informed herself of the case that the NCIS LA team was just informed of. Granger told her that there is a hacker who hacked into the NCIS files of many of the teams across the country. Scherbatsky, is fairly new to the NCIS team after serving duties overseas she came to join the NCIS team in New York, and thanks to Granger she becoming at ease with everyone and everything around NCIS.

"Agent Scherbatsky, there is a new agent that is coming in today I'd like you to show him around." Granger told her once she arrived at the NCIS head quarters.

"Um, sure who is this new NCIS member?" She asked wondering who this new guy is.

"He's been with the Navy for 2 years and was stationed in North Carolina until they told me about him. I went to meet with him and instantly liked him and wanted him to join our team. He was happy to join us, so when he arrives in a little bit I want you to show him the ropes and guide him around so he isn't lost about what he's doing. He's a smart guy but still needs someone, like you to help guide him and show him what being a NCIS agent/team member is all about." After Granger left to go take a phone call Agent Scherbatsky sat back at her desk wondering more about this new Agent who's joining the team.

Back in LA, the team was just informed that there is a hacker who hacked all the teams files over night. They all were shocked and after informed of what their duties were for this case, they all left to go find out who hacked into the system.

"Oh, also. Granger said that Deeks will be working with Sam on this case and Agent Blye will be working with Callen." Everybody questioned why the change and Hetty told them that Granger wants to see how Sam and Deeks got along after what happened to them last year.

Back in New York, the new agent arrived right on time as Agent Scherbatsky was told earlier. He was a tall, blue eyed, blonde and very handsome which was Robin's first thoughts when they finally met for the first time.

"Hi, you must be Agent Scherbatsky." The tall man said. He was wearing a suit, which is odd since nobody who worked for NCIS wore a suit except for any time they need to, like if a case calls for them to wear a suit or a dress. "Yes, and you are the new agent who's name I don't know because Granger failed to tell me your name." Agent Scherbatsky was told that someone new was coming on the team but was never told their name. "I'm Barney, Stinson." He told her with a smile causing her to lose her train of thought.

But, as they stood there after introductions were said Robin was surprisingly shocked when he started joking around. But, once they got to know one another Robin took the new agent around the building to show him the ropes and for him to get into what he was brought here to do.

In Los Angeles, the team looked for who the hacker was but the question wasn't on that. It was on the fact that the usual partners weren't together for this case which was strange considering everything that's happened.

"So, do you think it's weird that we're partnered up?" Deeks asked Sam as the walked up to a house tha t could be the hackers house.

"Not really, I guess there was a reason why Granger separated us but I don't think it's weird. At first I thought it was but not now." Sam told him walking up to the door.

"Good, cause I don't either I hope it's not weird between us though... You know, after what happened last year." Deeks was sure they are okay but to make sure he wanted to ask anyway.

"Nah, we're okay. What happened was last year and I told you that I'm grateful for your help." After that Sam knocked on the door hoping someone was home to answer their questions and luckily someone was.

In New York, Agent Scherbatsky took the new agent around the building showing him the places in the 3 story place but she couldn't seem to get her mind off how attractive this new agent is. But, she washed that off her mind and continued the tour. She showed him the entire place and it only took less than an hour and afterwards they went to Granger telling him what happened and that Agent Stinson is now aware of the goings-on in the NCIS building.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Hi, I just wanted to thank those who are reading this and reviewing it and also I thought it would be cute to see Robin have an instant attraction to Barney like Kensi had with Deeks before she knew who he actually was in Deeks' first episode. So, in the next few chapter you'll see the attraction be brief and a bit like how Kensi was when Deeks joined NCIS because I thought they were denying (at least Kensi was) her feelings for Deeks so that's what you'll see in this fic as well because I just loved Densi's banter before their feelings took over them. Barney & Robin will start out the same way as Densi's partnership and gradually become more serious but Robin won't admit to anything and will play hard-to-get for a while. Also, the whole thing with the hackers will be resolved in this following chapter and we'll move on to other cases. I want to make each chapter have a new case to solve just like every episode of NCIS.**

Enjoy and please do read and reply I love hearing from my readers.

* * *

The whole next day was particularly nice because it was the first full day on the job for Barney. He had his first case of the day and felt quite happy with the outcome because he was the one who solved it. Robin had been a great partner too, he's never seen a woman so strong and feisty before and today she really impressed him. There was one thing she did to one of the witnesses of the case that had Barney questioning his own strength and mind because what she did was incredible for a chick, he thought. The day went surprisingly well and on a break Robin and Barney got to know each other better and by the end both understood each other almost perfectly well and it kind of scared Robin.

"So, your father raised you like a boy and that's why you joined the Navy?" Barney was shocked to hear that Robin was raised a boy by her father because he wanted a son. It baffled him a little to find this out, she's so much more a woman when he looks at her it kind of blows his mind.

"Well, he raised me as a boy and wanted me to join the Army but I rebelled against him and joined the Navy to see what he would say." Robin never told anyone about her up bringing before, not even the people she's close with at work and not any of her real life friend. She didn't even tell her own family that she joined the Navy because of what her dad wanted her to do. Not that she was close with her family she just never told them and they never asked.

"What did he say?" Barney shocked wanted to know more cause this is the most interesting conversation he's had in along time it was quite funny too in a weird sad way.

"He disowned me. Told me that I wasn't his son anymore and told me to get out of his life." Robin looked sad when she said this and it saddened Barney to hear that this man who raised such a great girl would be that cruel to his own daughter.

"Wow, what a?" He has no words to express here it's so unbelievably awful how Robin's father treated her when she was younger. "I really have no words what an asshole." That's all Barney can say to this it's the worst thing that any young kids can go through he couldn't believe it.

"Don't worry, it no longer bothers me that he doesn't talk to me anymore it used to but not anymore I'm over the pain he caused me." Robin felt surprisingly okay talking to Barney and telling him this story seemed to be going easily it was like talking to someone she's known for years.

"But, what if he comes back into your life again what would happen then?" Barney was curious to know cause her dad could come back in her life again and it concerned him cause he really couldn't stand the guy and he doesn't even know him.

"Nothing, I don't know." She replies honestly, this is the first time anyone has ever asked her this and she never gave an honest answer. But, talking to Barney is like talking to a best friend, someone you have known for along while and it's surprisingly easy to talk to him without being judged. "Honestly, I never really thought about it." And it's true seeing her dad again after he told her what a disappointment she was to him and that he never wants to see her again would not be a good thing. She really doesn't know how she'd be if her father came back into her life again and that answer is for another time cause she really has nothing to say about it.

Back in LA!

Everything was back to normal again since the team found the person who hacked into their files and to their shock it was a young teenager doing some kind of research paper for school it was a weird case by the end but they solved it.

"So, anyone up for a drink?" Deeks asked at the end of the day he really could use a refresher and wanted to go to a bar and hoped someone would go with him.

"Sorry, I have to go home my daughter is doing a project for school she needs my help." Sam said wanting to get out of there quickly as possible because he didn't want to go to a bar with Deeks even if it was something he considered doing.

"I have some errands." Callen announced before catching up with Sam who already left.

"Actually, I would go for a drink after the weird day we had it would be nice to get a drink." Kensi said and before she knew it she was following Deeks outside to his car which they drove to the bar.

"Ah, I really did need that." Kensi said as she downed another shot at the bar.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could use a drink." Deeks said with a laugh, she's shockingly fun when she has 10 shots already in her stomach.

"I haven't had time to go to bars since I've been busy and also wasn't here for 3 months." Kensi was away on assignment and never got to have any fun so being back home with the people she cared about was a nice relief to her.

"I know, it's good to have you back Kens." Deeks finally told her this after sometime of not telling her this because he was afraid of the answer.

"It's good to be back." Kensi simply said with a slight slur to her already drunk voice.

She smiled and they had some more drinks before a not so drunk Deeks to her home.

"You should get some sleep you had quite the night." Deeks said as he helped Kensi into her house and sat her down on the couch.

Kensi stirred in Deeks' arms a bit before he gently put her down on the couch. He smile lightly down at her already sleeping frame and he couldn't believe himself when she said something to him suddenly out of the blue.

"I like you Deeks. I really like you, you are a good friend and a great kisser." And with that slur Kensi finally went to sleep on the couch and Deeks stayed there to make sure she was alright but he couldn't stop thinking about what she just said.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, if you want to know Robin's father will come back into her life again but in a later chapter not yet.**


End file.
